


Unexpected Visits

by j_gabrielle



Series: Days That Never Were [5]
Category: Merlin (TV), Revolution (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, Family Relationship - Freeform, Father & Son - Freeform, Gen, Implied Relationships, short fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You are my son. And I only want what is best for you.” Loki brushes a kiss between his eyebrows, and in that moment he lets himself sink into the line of his father, letting the familiar arms of safety, love and family embrace him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visits

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost two in the morning and I have a combined total of four hours of sleep in the past two days. Needed to post this before I crawl into bed.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Miles begins to pour himself a drink, pausing to listen to the sounds outside his field tent before grabbing another two tumblers and filling them too.

“If you’re here to lecture me, I’d rather you do it right where I can see you.” He says, turning to take his seat.

“Hello Fenrir.”

The speaker slides out of a darkened corner of the tent, another man by his side. Both man could have been easily mistaken for brothers, so similar they were in looks; the older of the two wore his hair long, curling at the tips that brush his shoulders, green eyes glitter feverishly in the dimness of the tent, the younger with his ridiculous ears and sharp cheekbones, his blue eyes dark and shaded.

“Father, Merlin. I was not expecting you.” Monroe says simply, taking a sip from his drink. “Travelling together now, are we?”

Merlin smirks, taking his glass and moving to lean against a chest of drawers. “I got bored talking to the fish. They can be so very dull. Loki dropped by a few months back and…” He pauses, tilting his head to shade it in the flickering candlelight. “It doesn’t seem like he’ll be waking up”

“I’m sorry.” Monroe tries.

“What do you need to be sorry for? You couldn’t have done anything, even if you wanted to.” Merlin shakes his head, smiling and shrugging slightly. “It’s not time. I just have to accept it.”

Loki comes up next to him, settling a hand on Merlin’s shoulder briefly before turning towards his son. “Fenr-“

“Monroe. My _name_ is Monroe.” His eyes flashing dangerously in the darkness. In that moment, Monroe’s blue eyes glowed electrically, and Merlin smirks over the rim of his glass as father and son faced off against each other.

Loki purses his lips, narrowing his eyes but not blinking. “ _Monroe_.” He finally grits out. “You need to be a little more careful. Asgard is watching your every move and they’re not happy with the way things are progressing.”

“And why should I care about what _they_ think of me?” Monroe snarled, bristling at the name of his former home. “Those so-called gods who deem themselves superior, and had me bound in chains? Why, _Father dear_ , should I give a damn?”

Merlin sniffles, trying valiantly but failing to hide his amusement. His boyish features scrunch up in amusement, although his knowing ancient eyes never leave their faces, watching carefully.

Loki sighs, reaching over to pour himself a new glassful of the drink. Monroe knows that nothing that the humans have will ever be enough to make an impact on his father. “I just want you to be careful.” The trickster god whispers quietly, as if the confession was costing him greatly. “You enter this… This _folly_ because of that man…”

“He’s more than just a man, Father.” Monroe closes his eyes, leaning against the corner of his table. “He is…”

“The One. Isn’t he?” Merlin says sadly.

Monroe doesn’t answer, but nods ever so slightly. “You are ill-equipped to survive a skirmish against a human army, my Fenrir.” Loki comes close, hand covering his on the table. He lets the use of his old name slide, figuring that it wasn’t worth it to stand for little rebellions. “You will never survive if Asgard decides to send Thor.”

“I know.” Monroe concedes, “I know all of this, but I am still… I still do my best, Father.” He opens his eyes to see Loki tilting his head, smiling softly.

“You are my son. And I only want what is best for you.” Loki brushes a kiss between his eyebrows, and in that moment he lets himself sink into the line of his father, letting the familiar arms of safety, love and family embrace him. It has been far too long since he has let himself feel anything other than the anger and pain of betrayal.

“I do not know what your battle plan is, nor can I foresee your ending here. You got out. You escaped.” Loki presses their foreheads together. “Do not waste that gift on something so mundane as the affairs of this realm. Please. I do not think I could survive it if I have to watch my son be enslaved and chained once more.”

Merlin clears his throat, and they separate. “Monroe, take this.” He hands him a small crystal lump. “It cannot predict the future, nothing special like that.” Merlin grins, “It works like a phone, though. Hold it in your hands and picture the person you would most like to talk to. The crystal will enable you to dreamwalk, to enter his or her dreams and visit them there.”

Monroe stares at the unassuming clear rock in his hand, swallowing before gratefully thanking the man. “It’s nothing.” Merlin waves it off, standing.

“Give my love to your brother. I will tell your sister to come visit soon. Take heed of my warning, my wolf.” Loki pulls him close for another brief embrace before slipping back into the shadows.

“If you need us, you know how to find us.” Merlin pats him on the shoulder, following Loki. Monroe holds his breath, blinking at the dark corner of the tent. When he can no longer feel the presence of his company, he lets the breath leave him in a rush. Looking down on the crystal, he lets the image of the one person he wants to speak to most wash over his consciousness.

 

 


End file.
